


My Assistant, the Captain.

by fadedlullabyes



Series: My Assistant [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Bottom Steve Rogers, Cuddling, Dancing, Friends to Lovers, Health Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Slow Build, Steve Feels, Steve is Tony's assistant, Steve pines for Tony, Stubborn Steve, liberties were taken, pre-serum steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers is a legend at Stark Industries. He's known for getting Tony to work and getting him to sit in on board meetings. He's also great at juggling schedules and digging up dirt on employees even if he can't prove their guilt. When Tony goes missing, Steve is beside himself and works himself into the ground. He's recovering when Tony is found and demands to be there when he lands on American soil. Steve never learns what exactly happened and he won't ask until Tony is ready to answer him. </p><p>So Steve knows that Tony is Iron Man and is eager to help. But Steve has his own secret that he doesn't know he can share.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Assistant, the Captain.

**Author's Note:**

> This just flowed out of me a few months ago and I finally was able to finish it. This will be a series that spans all movies. :D

The airport wasn’t busy. The rush of bodies was missing and through the tainted glass of the limo Steve Rogers could barely see anything. He wanted to be outside, greeting Tony Stark as he stepped off the plane. But Happy Hogan had threatened Steve with subterfuge if he so much as stepped a foot outside of the car. It was bad enough being in there surrounded by the papers that declared Tony Stark had fought his way out of a cave; but having pneumonia kept him from seeing Tony first.

Steve had thought of stepping outside anyway because seeing Tony walking would have quelled his fears. Nothing would keep Steve from seeing Tony after the three long months he had worried about his employer and was out searching for him until his body couldn’t take it and broke down. Rhodey’d had enough of his protesting and sent him back stateside so he could recover from pneumonia. Steve had never hated his body as much as he did in that moment.

He had his inhaler in his hand just in case an attack worked itself up. At least Steve didn’t suffer the ride with Obadiah Stane. The man had been getting on Steve’s last nerve these past few months; more so than usual. He had never liked the man Tony considered his uncle but for the sake of peace, Steve kept his opinion to himself.

Hope had almost died in Steve the longer they went without finding Tony. The days had bled into weeks as he searched the desert with Rhodey by his side until his body couldn’t take it anymore. The stay in the hospital was bad enough but the loss of contact with Rhodey was truly frightening to Steve. He had prayed extra hard while he was bedridden for Tony to be found alive. He didn’t care that the whole thing stank to high heaven.  

Steve Rogers was in love with his boss and there was nothing that could be done about it. Tony Stark was a known womanizer and wouldn’t even look twice at Steve. And who would when he had this skinny body riddled with health problems. Steve was sure didn’t even know half of his problems because the list was so long.

There was muttering outside of the limo and Steve perked up. Finally he could see for himself that Tony was alive before being taken back to the hospital. It wasn’t the ideal compromise but it was all Steve had for now.

He watched as the door opened and Tony slid into the car, arm in a sling and a smile on his face. He looked liked hell but then so did Steve. They were in the same boat pretty much and Steve would hide just how close he had been to dying and what the doctors had told him. It was no one’s business but Steve’s and he was a master of hiding just how sick he was. One had to be in perfect health to keep up with Tony Stark, after all, and Steve barely managed that.

“You look like hell,” Steve greeted. His eyes belied just how happy he was to see Tony. His mind was at ease that Tony was at least in one piece physically.

“Like you look much better, Rogers,” Tony shot back as he settled against the seat and cradled his aching arm against his also aching chest. “You look like you went a couple of rounds with a mack truck.” He looked his assistant over as he worked on ignoring how badly his chest ached. Steve looked as bad as Tony felt and Tony felt like he’d been to the furthest edges of purgatory and back again. There was a migraine starting in the back of his head with every heartbeat and push of the arch reactor against his ribs and lungs. The first order of business after getting his hands on a burger was making a new reactor to replace the one in his chest.

“It wasn’t exactly a mack truck,” Steve mumbled. He wouldn’t give Tony any more information than that unless the man pried. Tony knew how to get on Steve’s nerves and would do it until he got his way.

“What’s the order of business? I have to go back to the hospital, according to your tyrant of a driver.” Steve pouted and crossed his arms. At least he didn’t have to wear the damn hospital gown.

"A good old fashioned hamburger and then a press conference, my lovely assistant. You should know that.  And like hell I'm sending you back to the hospital." Tony answered. His eyes were roaming Steve's for any sign of physical harm.

"Happy is going to fight you on that one." Steve supplied with a smile. The man in question looked in the rearview mirror.

"Sorry, boss, but Steve's health has been bad ever-"

"Shut up, Happy!" Steve interrupted with a blush. Happy had been like an overbearing parent ever since Steve got sick and it was on his last nerve. Steve hated being coddled and Tony knew that very well.

"You're keeping something from me." Tony said, cocking his head and examining Steve.

"Happy's been worse than a mother hen and should listen to his boss." Steve said sternly, silencing the driver with an icy glare. Steve had a temper and almost everyone stayed out of his way, except Tony.

"Good, you need to be looked out for. Happy, to the nearest Burger King! I need good old American fast food." Tony said with a grin as Steve handed him a tablet.

"I've been keeping Stark Industries running while you've been gone”, said Steve. “Tony, there's something shady going on.” Steve scooted as best he could before a coughing took him over.

Tony was by his side in a minute and rubbing his back; eyes taking note of the bottle of medicine. He grabbed it and poured some of the codeine into the lid. Gently, Tony lifted Steve's head and made him drink it.

It took a few minutes, but Steve finally stopped coughing. He gave Tony a weak smile and thanked him. Steve felt a bit weak but didn't say anything. He couldn't take his antibiotics for another few hours so there was nothing to be done.

"Maybe I should take you back to the hospital." Tony patted Steve on the back, mindful of his smaller and frail body. Tony was certainly at a loss as what to do. The hospital would be the right thing to do since Steve seemed to be sick. But on the other hand, Tony knew how much Steve hated them having spent most of his childhood in one.

“You do that and I will give you so much paperwork you’ll be buried for months,” Steve threatened when the limo stopped and Happy was asking Tony what he wanted. Before Steve could even stop Tony from ordering a ridiculous amount of burgers, the order was out of his mouth.

“You won’t do such a thing. You love me too much,” Tony whined. “You can’t bury me in paperwork, Stevie. That’s just too cruel.”

“It’s not cruel, Tony.” Steve snorted and watched as Tony unwrap his first Whopper. “You’re back now and the board will want you to take up your responsibilities. I’ve given you at least a week of rest.”

Steve rubbed the space between his eyes as he thought of what he had to deal with that morning when Rhodey had called him. After their short discussion, Steve had to inform the board and it had been two hours of arguing back and forth. From what Rhodey had told him, Tony had been in bad shape and Steve wanted the man to have some semblance of rest. The bargain he had struck with the board wasn’t one Steve liked but there was little choice about it.

“That’s generous of them,” Tony sarcastically commented. It wasn’t like the board didn’t how he felt about them and the tension between them was always high to begin with. He wondered what Steve had to give up in order to reach that deal.

“It’s better than you going back on the job on the first day. You shouldn’t eat another one, Tony. You’ll upset your stomach.” Steve tried to take the burger from Tony but he was protecting it like Smeagol protected the One Ring and Steve gave up.

He hadn’t been kidding about the upset stomach because it had happened to him on many occasions when he was able to eat. Steve didn’t want to see that happen to Tony but it was inevitable since Tony didn’t listen to him except on business matters. Steve waited and he could see Tony turning green.

“If you say I told you so, you’re fired.” Tony said before grabbing the paper bag and throwing the contents of his stomach in it.

Steve was now the one rubbing Tony’s back in soothing circles; knowing just having the comfort of a familiar person there was helping. Steve knew this was going to be a long road for them and it would be especially hard on Tony. He didn’t pretend to know what happened in that cave and Steve was sure Tony wouldn’t speak about it. All he could do was support Tony in whatever way he could.

“Well then, I won’t say it.” Steve smirked. His facial expression was enough for Tony to glare at him. He’d had said it even if words didn’t leave Steve’s mouth. “Better?”

“Yeah. I’m sure you didn’t mean to.” Tony rolled his eyes before leaning back against the seat. “Seriously, Steve. Thanks for being here.”

“Hey, we’re practically family, Tony. Where else would I be? You’ve been a pain in my ass for years but that means I can’t rid of you.” Steve reached out and patted Tony’s shoulder gently. Tony didn’t really do feelings but Steve made sure he knew that he always had his back. Steve didn’t really need to say anything to Tony for the man to know just how loyal he was.

“Well, you could be in a hospital if mother Happy had his way.” Tony grinned and reached for a bottle of water. Steve didn’t miss how he hesitated when he had seen the scotch. Steve wondered if it was because he’d spent three months without it or if there was another reason. It wasn’t his place to pry but he would watch over Tony.

“Let’s not go there, Mr. Stark. The press is waiting for you at SI. They want an official statement from you. I’ve prepared a little speech that won’t be too bad. Rhodey gave me a little intel.” Steve pulled the cards from his jacket pocket and handed them over to Tony, watching him read over them.

“Steve, this is great but I have something else in mind.” Tony frowned as he placed the cards down on the seat. It seemed like he was debating on letting Steve in on a secret.

“You know whatever it is, I’ll support you. You never do anything without a reason. So whatever it is I will listen.” Steve fiddled with Tony’s coat to make him look presentable because they were about to SI and he didn’t want anyone nitpicking. The press was an unforgiving mob.

“I don’t want to make weapons anymore. I want to go in a different direction with Stark Industries.” Tony admitted, watching Steve carefully for his reaction.

“If that’s what you want to do, Tony, then I’m on board.” Steve answered him, patting Tony’s lapel before the limo stopped.

“Thanks, Steve.” Tony smiled before pulling another burger out of a separate bag and stepping out into the crowd. Obadiah was already there and Steve frowned as the man wound an arm around Tony’s shoulder and steered him toward the lobby of SI.

Steve followed behind them, mouth set in a grim line. He kept his clipboard close as he walked through the doors. The setup was finished and Rhodey was already in place, standing off to the side and watching Stane as well. His expression mirrored Steve’s perfectly.

“Hello, Mr. Rogers, I’m Agent Phil Coulson with the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. I was hoping to speak with Mr. Stark.” The agent was dressed in black, sunglasses perched in his front as he shook hands with Steve.

“Pleasure, Agent Coulson, but I’m afraid it’s a long line if you want to speak with Tony. That’s quite a mouthful though. I hope you’re working on it.” Steve smiled but kept his eyes on his boss. The conference was about to start and he wanted to gauge reactions. He knew that when Tony made his little announcement, the stocks would drop.

“We’d like to debrief him on Afghanistan.” The agent had a pleasant and his eyes turned to Tony as well who was fiddling with the microphones. He sent Steve a smile and Steve couldn’t help but send a thumbs up in return. It was all the reassurance Tony needed.

“And I’ve been trying to get in contact with your organization over this matter for weeks.” Steve said sternly, turning his gaze to Agent Coulson. “There are some discrepancies that can’t be explained and somehow the Ten Rings got ahold of some very exclusive Stark weapons. I tried to bring this to your organizations attention but it wasn’t important enough. How do I know you won’t debrief Tony and then throw him to the sharks?”

“Because we are concerned for him as he is the only one who has the knowledge of what happened. We want to make sure he’s handling-”

“I’m going to stop you there,” Steve said holding a hand up. “When Tony is ready to speak about Afghanistan I will let you know. But that doesn’t mean we don’t have to stop our meetings. Leave your card with me and I will be in contact soon.”

“Fair enough, Mr. Rogers. You’re quite a negotiator.” Coulson’s smile was knowing like he knew something Steve didn’t and it had Steve frowning. “You’re protective of him and someone needs to do that. I’ll be in touch.”

Steve took the card from Coulson without another word. He nodded his head and turned back to Tony who was already starting the conference. He looked harried already and Steve wanted to end this charade right now but there was nothing he could do. The conference was part of the board’s condition for the rest Steve had wanted for Tony.

He watched every move of Tony’s as he announced that Stark Industries would immediately cease all production of weapons. Steve couldn’t help but move his eyes to Obadiah and watch the man frown. He could tell the man wasn’t pleased but beyond that, there was no reading him. This frustrated Steve but there was nothing he could do.

Whatever was going through Stane’s mind, Steve would eventually find out. But for now he was content to watch Tony as he made his speech and give him small, reassuring smiles. It seemed to help Tony to power on through what he was promising and why he was doing this.

Steve could already the press leaning forward with their questions when Tony was done but Stane had already an arm around Tony again and saying that the conference was done and that Tony needed rest. Steve narrowed his eyes and intercepted the two men, taking Tony away from Obadiah immediately, not missing the look of disgust.

“You’re getting tired aren’t you?” Tony asked, noticing just how tired and worn Steve was looking. His face was pale and it was obvious it was taking everything he had just to stand.

“It’s no big deal, Tony. I’ll be fine until we get to the house.” Steve leaned into Tony when an arm was placed on his back to keep him steady. He still hadn’t beaten this illness and it was only a matter of time before it got worse.

“Right. I’m sure. I’ll give the hospital a call and have one of my doctors take a look at you. I know you didn’t call them.” Tony accused as they stepped outside into the sun.

Steve felt stronger and less worried now that Tony was where he was supposed to be. He was home and that was all that mattered. Steve would be there for whatever Tony needed and would support him the best he could. Unconsciously, Steve rubbed his chest and tried to keep his mind focused on Tony. If he had something to fight for; then he’d be okay.

~*~

The living room was clear which was normal and had Steve relieved. He had been afraid Tony wouldn’t touch the lab downstairs and he’d have his hands full with a man who was bored. A bored Tony was not something you wanted to really deal with all that much. But Steve also knew how to curb Tony into slightly behaving, even if it was an underhanded tactic.

“Good afternoon, Steven.” J.A.R.V.I.S. once Steve had started down the stairs.

“You as well, J.A.R.V.I.S., what is Tony up to? All I got was a call saying he needed me. I’m confused as to what he actually wants.” Steve knew J.A.R.V.I.S. probably wasn’t allowed to tell him because that was how Tony worked, he would dangle something like this in front of Steve because he knew how much it irritated him.

“Sir hasn’t authorized me to leak any information to you. I apologize for his atrocious behavior. Perhaps if you were to beat him more often some manners might seep through that thick skull.” J.A.R.V.I.S. responded and Steve couldn’t help but laugh. The rattling in his chest had settled somewhat and now that he was in the house with Tony he could do his work from his bed. The pneumonia was slowly going away and Steve was able to move around more freely.

It felt damned good after Happy and Pepper had tried to smother him to death. He was grateful they cared, but Steve didn’t like to be coddled even though they had good intentions. Tony knew how to handle Steve, he’d been doing it ever since he hired Steve all those years ago when he was barely twenty-three.

And thinking back on that, Steve knew it was a miracle he was hired at all. He’d always been scrawny but always held a presence that was bigger than life. His grandparents had told him he’d do great things despite his illness and penchant for collecting colds like baseball cards.

Steve had been a bitter young man and angry at the world. He’d gone through college despite his bad heart and the fact that it could give out on him. He was a child who had been born prematurely to a fifteen year old mother. He had to fight for his life even from the beginning and he never stopped from day one.

For years he’d been told he couldn’t do normal things like other children but it never stopped Steve. His grandparents had watched and encouraged him from the time he could walk, nurturing him so that one day he could live his own life without the threat of death over his head.

Then Steve had somehow landed himself a position at Stark Industries. He knew it had been due to his own merit and how smart he was with finances. Plus, he had his master’s in business administration. He didn’t mind the finance department all that much, Steve was good with numbers and had no problems with any of his coworkers; except the ones who kept trying to set him up with blind dates. Steve hadn’t been impressed all that much and tried to keep his excuses up for why he couldn’t meet someone’s niece on Tuesday.

It was exhausting work but Steve enjoyed it until he had found an error on a file. He had been stumped when he found out it was made by Tony himself and had tried to schedule a meeting but there was no getting through.

Frustrated, Steve had slammed the phone down on his desk and stormed out of the department. The file was held tightly in his hand as he made his way to the lobby. It was no secret that Tony had been heading out for some sort of meeting and Steve had the opportunity to correct him on his mistake. If he’d had more power, he could have done it himself.

Tony had been surrounded by bodyguards when Steve saw him in the lobby. But that didn’t deter him from marching over to them and barking orders. He’d grown up with a grandfather who had served during World War II and the man had been strict when he raised Steve.

The results were in Steve’s favor when the men automatically moved aside, allowing Steve to pass through them. He didn’t know whether it was because of his tone or that no one as small as Steve had ever stood up to them but Steve didn’t care. He had Tony Stark in a corner.

And when Steve had pointed out Tony’s mistake, he found he’d been hired and stuck with the nickname Captain. Steve of course hated it, but it didn’t stop Tony from using it whenever he felt like it. Steve would huff but he couldn’t stop Tony; especially now when he used it about fifty times a day.

Speaking of his devil boss, Steve saw him through the glass to the lab. Rolling his eyes, Steve punched in his access code and kept his eyes on Tony. DUM-E was hovering above Tony with a wire as a screen showed his vitals. Steve was uneasy about this but proceeded to walk forward.

“You rang, master?” Steve said as he sidled up next to the chair. His eyes were glued to the piece of machinery that Tony was fiddling with.

“I need your help, Cap.” Tony met Steve’s eyes and held up the little round piece of metal. It was glowing blue and Steve couldn’t help but himself fascinated.

“So that’s what’s keeping you alive.” Steve commented. He wanted to touch it to get a better understand but kept his hands steady.

“It was. I have a newer model that will be replacing it.” Tony rolled the new piece of machinery in his hands, making Steve focus on it.

“So what is it?”

“Well, it’s basically the smaller version of the arc reactor dear old Dad made. It’s been keeping the shrapnel from my heart. I need your help installing it because there’s a wire that I can’t get to without having it touch the casing because it’s exposed. That’s where you come in, Cap. I need you to reach in and pull it out so the new model can be connected. Think you can do that?” Tony asked, keeping a sharp eye on Steve.

“You want me to reach in there and pull that wire out and then snap the new reactor into place?” Steve raised a brow and pointed to the the casing that was in the middle of Tony’s chest. He was glad Tony had the chair lowered because he could see everything just fine.

“Pretty much. There’s also a magnet at the end of the wire so be careful.” Tony warned as Steve started to push his down in the casing.

Steve’s face was nothing but pure concentration. Being raised by his grandfather and staying in the hospital had given him the experience he needed for this. He wasn’t grossed out by the discharge from the reactor and found the wire easily.

With steady hands he pulled the wire out and quickly disconnected the wire, dumping it in a pan beside the impromptu operating table. Tony’s vitals were a cacophony of chaos but Steve ignored them with ease. He knew what he was doing and grabbed the new reactor quickly and attached it to the base of the casing.

When the reactor was connected, Steve slumped with relief as Tony’s vitals went back to normal. He watched as Tony secured it and turned to him with serious brown eyes. Steve wanted to speak but there was nothing he could think of to say.

“Thanks for helping me out, Steve.” Tony was sincere which was rare for him and Steve couldn’t help but smile.

“It was no problem. Just next time, have some medical gloves around. I don’t want to think what kind of germs could get into your system.” Steve gently said.

“Metal casing, Cap. You won’t need them.”

“Not up for negotiation, Tony.”

“I want to argue, but I know you’ll get your way no matter what.” Tony left it at that and didn’t have to say how grateful he was Steve was there.

It was evident in his tone and Steve wouldn’t call him out on it. They were all each other had and it wasn’t more obvious than in this moment. The fact that Tony trusted Steve enough to do this for him spoke volumes. He could have easily have had a medical team perform this exchange, but it was Steve who was called.

“You better remember that.” Steve chuckled.

“Are you feeling better? J.A.R.V.I.S. has been keeping tabs on you but I wanted to ask straight out.” Tony was disconnecting the wires from his chest and cleaning things up, pausing at the old reactor.

“I’m feeling better. In fact, I’ll be able to attend that charity event.” Steve picked up the reactor and looked up at Tony. “What do you want to do with it?”

“Throw it away. I don’t need it anymore.” Tony began to clean the area up and Steve watched.

“Of course. I’ll see what I can do about that. Tony...I’ve been meaning to tell you, Agent Coulson has been wanting to have a meeting with you.” Steve began as he placed the reactor in a box. To Tony, it looked like he was throwing it away but that wasn’t the case. Steve had plans for this reactor.

“He’s been bugging me about a meeting for a bit now. I don’t have time, I’m still tracking down weapons from SI. Have you had any leads on who our leak might be?”

“I have a few ideas, but I want more solid evidence and I’m not telling you before then either. You need to focus on those weapons, Tony.” Steve lifted the box and turned around to face Tony.

“Alright, Steve. Jesus, you’re bossy today. Hey, did you get the suit for the charity thing?” Tony leaned against a desk and crossed his arms.

Steve tried to keep his eyes on Tony’s face, it was a valiantly fought battle and he so desperately wanted to let his eyes run their course but he was a professional and this wasn’t appropriate. Well, it wasn’t appropriate in this moment. Steve didn’t want to be in love with the man but there was nothing that could be done.

“I got it, Tony, and no you can’t see it yet. I told you I had other suits but you had to insist on getting me another. So now you just have to wait.” Steve teased before leaving the room.

He could hear Tony threatening his job and just smiled as he walked back to the room that Tony set aside for him. Steve wanted to be flattered that Tony had put aside for him but it just reminded of just how far out of reach Tony really was.

Ever since he had returned, Tony hadn’t been with anyone, which was unusual but Steve found it to be a relief of sorts. It meant that there was no scandals and the board wasn’t going to have fits when Tony didn’t show because he had a hangover and was in bed with a leggy blond. Steve’s headaches were also reduced due to the decreased bitching of the board.

But something was up and he wasn’t sure what was happening. They had been silent lately and not demanding that much out of Tony. Steve smelled a rat and knew who he wanted to pin but there wasn’t enough evidence and Coulson was unavailable at the moment. Steve wasn’t sure why he couldn’t get through to the agent but it was starting to grade on his nerves.

Steve placed the box on the shelf and sat on his bed. He wasn’t feeling too particularly bad and it seemed the small stroll had done him some good. Color was beginning to return to his face since he didn’t have to worry about whether or not Tony was alive. It was amazing what dropping that particular weight had done to his health.

And Tony’s personal doctor had given him better meds than the local hospital and he had to wonder just what the difference was. He was making major improvements in a few days and it was startling. He had always beaten pneumonia as a kid but he was laid up for weeks. Steve supposed his immune was a bit stronger now but it didn’t add up. He wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth though.

But that wouldn’t solve his other problem. Steve ran a hand through his hair and looked to the medication sitting innocently on the nightstand. His visit to the hospital hadn’t been just about about the pneumonia. There was a complication with his heart and it would only to continue to deteriorate. Nothing could be done about it and Steve didn’t have it in him to be straight up with Tony.

The doctors have given him a few years at least and Steve would spend that time searching for a capable assistant. He hadn’t started yet, it wasn’t right in the middle of the current fiasco, plus his time was taken hostage by his little detective side job.

He had proof someone was taking from SI but Steve couldn’t couldn’t link it to Stane at all. There was no damning evidence so far and it was beginning to wear him down. Steve would need something solid in order to bring it to Coulson and do something about Stane.

And he knew it was going to break Tony’s heart. Stane was like a father to Tony but Steve had his suspicions on that too. Everything was timed too perfectly and he couldn’t piece it together. He was missing something vital from the big picture. It was a puzzle and while Steve liked puzzles, he didn’t like the fact that this one involved Tony at all.

He figured if it had been anyone other than Tony involved he could have solved this already. Steve was frustrated that he couldn’t do more but he had Coulson once he was able to wrangle the man into a meeting. Everything rested on a lot of miracles at this point and it didn’t sit well with Steve.

~*~

“Steven, Miss Potts and Colonel Rhodes are  outside. I believe she is threatening to do you bodily harm if you don’t answer the door. Or should I allow her entrance?” J.A.R.V.I.S. inquired, making Steve jump.

Sometimes he forgot that J.A.R.V.I.S. was around when Tony wasn’t making noise. Steve was used to hearing some sort of noise coming from Tony’s lab and it was like a comfort to him. The sound of Tony tinkering reminded Steve he was here and that he was.

Well, when he was in the lab.

Steve knew Tony was Iron Man. It was a hunch he had and he was never wrong. He didn't care if that was how Tony preferred to get his weapons off the streets. Steve would take the secret to his grave.

"Have them come on up. Tony isn't in the mansion is he?" Steve asked, pulling on a pair of sweats.

"Sir is out gallivanting again. I believe he is not due back until the charity."

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S."

"So this is where you have been hiding." Pepper greeted when she entered Steve's room. She was looking lovely in a short purple dress that had a modest bust line and sleeves. Rhodey was beside her with his arms crossed until Pepper was done.

"Pretty much," Steve answered as he kissed Pepper's cheek.  “Hey, Rhodey!”

Rhodey grinned as Steve tried to shake his hand. Steve grunted as he was pulled into a hug and he tried to escape. Rhodey had more weight on him and there was no way Steve was going to be let go until Rhodey wanted him to be.

“I don’t who I want to kill more, you or Tony. You’re looking better though.”

“Thanks,” Steve said dryly. “You look like a peach yourself.”

“Hey, this good looking face takes a lot of work!” Rhodey protested with a smile.

"Is that the suit?" Steve asked, his eyes wide as he caught the suit that was hanging on his door.

"You mean this?" Pepper asked. She was holding up a suit bag that had Steve's name on it and he grinned.

"Yes, that. Tony has been driving me crazy about this thing and I'm ready to kill him." Steve took the bag from Pepper and laid it on the bed neatly.

“No less than what you deserve since you tease him all the damn time,” Rhodey grumbled as he leaned against the doorway. His gaze never left Steve’s body.

"You never should have told him you were going to wear your grandfather's suit." Pepper laughed as she seated herself on a chair in the room.

"He was being too nosy so he got what he deserved." Steve answered over his shoulder. He was gathering what he needed for the event tonight; having hidden everything throughout his room.

"Of course he was nosy; you've worked with him how long now? Surely you didn't just notice it." Pepper laughed; watching Steve fret about his room. It was as clean as the one in his flat, not a thing out of place due to his grandfather. It was easy to tell the military influence if you knew what to look for.

"No. But he was snooping more than usual and that's a cause for alarm. Of course J.A.R.V.I.S. can't tell me anything but I know he's planning something." Steve finally had what he needed together and took a quick puff of his inhaler. He was steadily getting better but he had his bad days as well.

"And the situation with Obadiah?" Pepper asked with a raised eyebrow. She worked for a lawyer who was expanding to the west coast. Steve couldn't remember his name but if Steve got the dirt he needed then the man would take his case.

"Still no evidence and S.H.I.E.L.D. is interested only in debriefing Tony. I can't seem to get ahold of Agent Coulson. Rhodey, do you have anything on your end?" Steve frowned. He found the situation odd and the fact that he hadn't been contacted lately by Agent Coulson was alarming.

“Not a damn thing,” Rhodey answered with a shake of his head. His frown deepened as Steve muttered to himself. The man would work himself into a relapse if he kept these hours up.

"I'm sure things will work out, Steve."

"Thanks, Pepper.  Now what are you wearing to this terrible event?"

“You’ll see like everyone else when I’m ready.” Pepper winked as she stood. She sashayed in front of Rhodey.With her heels she was taller than Steve and that irritated him to no end. But Pepper was sweet and he couldn’t really hold anything against her for long.

“Of course, can’t share with me,” Steve teased. Pepper ran a hand through his hair and messed it up. Steve only smiled back at her and smoothed it down while Rhodey watched them with a fond gaze. He was ready to go and knew Pepper would be escorting him tonight. Tony was in a meeting with his board or so he thought. It was hard to tell with Tony when the man didn’t update him and Steve wasn’t the kind of person to pry unless it was an emergency.

“Then let’s go. I’ll be changing at my place.” Pepper said, grabbing Steve’s arm.

He found himself barely grabbing his inhaler as Pepper marched them both out of the house; Rhodey grabbing the suit. They got to the car and Steve wasn’t surprised Happy wasn’t here. But then again Tony was out and so Steve knew he was in good hands. He just didn’t trust Pepper’s driving sometimes and he wondered if she’d be considerate on his account.

Pepper tore out of Tony's drive way like it was a grand prix and Steve could feel his heart give out. He should have known she wouldn't slow down just for him. She drove through California traffic like a boss and while Steve was a little impressed, he still held onto the side of his door. He caught Rhodey’s gaze in the mirror and saw the same terror in his eyes. There was a silent promise that passed between them. They would never let Pepper drive after this, ever.

That evening with Pepper was a whirlwind. Steve felt his head was spinning in several different directions and he didn’t know what to do. Thankfully, Pepper had taken pity on him and allowed him to spend some time outside of the charity on a balcony. The air kept him calm and he didn’t feel claustrophobic. He had a hard time dealing with a crowd of people but he put up with it because of Tony. Steve could focus on Tony and keep the troubling thoughts and labored breathing under control.

He didn’t stir until Tony was beside him, a glass of sparkling juice in his hand. No matter what anyone said about Tony, he had a heart of gold. Steve took the drink with a smile as he looked up to Tony. The other man looked handsome in a suit that was tailored to fit his body perfectly. Even his hair had been combed down as if he were trying to impress someone. It was great to see Tony like this and Steve knew he was only relaxed until someone triggered him. If that did happen, Steve would be there in a heartbeat. Since Tony’s return, Steve had watched him as closely as possible and knew several ways he calm Tony down if needed.

“Some shindig, huh?” Tony asked, his eyes roaming the deep blue suit Steve was wearing.

“It’s alright.” Steve answered with a sly grin. He knew the response would get under Tony’s skin and he wasn’t disappointed when he saw the frown.

“Just alright? I’m here, the party is happening!” Tony insisted as he poked a finger into Steve’s chest. He was gently, as though he were afraid Steve would topple over.

“If you say so,” Steve teased. He took a sip of his juice and watched Tony from over the rim of his glass.

“I do say so! And I’m sure J.A.R.V.I.S. would agree with me. In fact,” Tony muttered as he started to fish in his pockets for his phone. He gave a triumphant cry as he found it and started to talk to J.A.R.V.I.S.

“J, tell Steve here I am the life of the party!” Tony said as his phone lit up in the palm of his hand.

“Sir, do you want an honest answer or do you wish for me to lie?” The A.I. answered in an obvious bored tone.

“You wound me, J.A.R.V.I.S.” Tony pretended to be hurt as he wiped fake tears from his eye.

“Please, sir. I sincerely doubt you place that much stock in my opinion.” J.A.R.V.I.S. answered as Steve snickered behind his hand.

“You’re only embarrassing yourself, Tony. Besides, if you want to see your present, you might want to behave.” Steve teased as he pulled the phone from Tony’s hand.

“Present?” Tony asked, perking up.

“I left it in your lab. When we’re done here, we can go look at it.” Steve promised as he pocketed Tony’s phone. J.A.R.V.I.S. wouldn’t mind and he knew they would discuss it later but for right now, he had Tony’s attention.

“Dance with me?” Tony asked, holding his hand out.

Steve studied Tony as if this were some sort of joke but when he saw the sincerity on the other’s face, he took the offered hand. Tony pulled Steve close, their bodies lined up as they started to dance. Steve had never really done this before because he was too busy watching over Tony to make sure he wouldn’t make a fool of himself and keep him out of trouble.

Tony’s hands were gentle and Steve could barely feel them on his shoulder and waist. He set his juice on the balcony rail before joining Tony. They danced under the moon away from prying eyes, just the two of them. Steve sighed as he rested his head on Tony’s shoulder and closed his eyes.

The worries and doubts Steve carried on his shoulders were lifted as they danced lazily. It wasn’t a proper dance but he didn’t care. Steve would cherish this moment and hopefully it would stay out of the papers. He couldn’t allow Tony’s reputation be tarnish and if Obadiah was behind this whole thing, Steve didn’t want to give him any ammunition.

They danced for an hour, not a word whispered between them. Steve felt contentment well up within for the first time in months. Tony was alive and he had the proof under his ear. His right hand rested on the edge of the Arc Reactor, his thumb stroking over the rim he felt. They stopped slowly, their hips swaying softly until they stilled.

“Steve, I-” Tony began when Steve pulled his head away from his chest. He was interrupted by Christine bursting out onto the balcony. The two men jumped away from each other and Steve could feel a blush creeping up his cheeks.

He watched as Christine and Tony argued over a photo she had produced. Steve frowned as he watched Tony go white in the face. He stepped forward and took the photo from Christine. Steve cursed when he saw the all too familiar logo on the side of the weapons. Steve crushed the photo in his hand as Tony walked away, whatever he had wanted to say to Steve was pushed to the back of his mind.

Steve felt his heart breaking for Tony and he knew right now that his boss wouldn’t take any comfort. There had been steel in Tony’s brown eyes before he had walked away. A determination had set into Steve’s mind. He would do whatever it took to protect Tony.

“I trust you will keep these out of the papers. We’re investigating the origin of these weapons and how the terrorist cells got their hands on them.” Steve was in full assistant mode and he would do whatever it took to shut Christine up.

“I get the exclusive.” Christine bartered, a harsh glint in her eye.

“That’s acceptable. I trust you will keep this to yourself until such a time we can schedule a proper interview. Now, if you excuse me, I have a few phone calls to make.” Steve took the photo with him as he left the balcony. There would be hell to pay when he could finally pin this on the man responsible. It would tear Tony up but there was nothing that could be done. He pulled Tony’s phone from his pocket and dialed.

“Happy,” Steve said as he walked out a few minutes later. “I’m ready to go home.”

Hours later Steve was sitting in Tony’s chair. He’d been there since the charity had ended to wait on Tony to return. He had J.A.R.V.I.S. keep an eye on the news and it was probably a good thing. Steve watched as Iron Man kept making headlines and clips were shown on almost every news station. There was some relief in his shoulders when Tony didn’t reveal his face. Steve didn’t need the stocks to drop over something like this if he wanted to fight Stane.

The hot chocolate in his hands had already gone cold and Steve could no longer find any comfort in it. It was fine with him as he rested his head on his arms, watching the doors he knew Tony would enter through. It was no surprise when Tony arrived, his faceplate going up to reveal a grinning face. He faltered when he saw Steve sitting at his work desk, wearing oversized pajamas. Steve’s body was drowning in them and it was adorable.

“Looks like you had fun,” Steve said with a smile as he lifted his head. He could see how much Tony needed to be Iron Man and he had Steve’s support.

“More fun than you, apparently.” Tony shot back as the armor receded from his body. It was put away under Steve’s watch. It was an amazing thing and Steve was glad he could witness this.

“Well, I just couldn’t sleep when I saw this Iron Man dude on T.V. He leads quite the exciting life.” Steve teased as he tried to stand up. He was so tired he hadn’t considered that he wouldn’t be able to walk. He stumbled forward until Tony caught him under his arms.

“I think you’ve had too much excitement for tonight, Steve. C’mon, let’s get you to bed.” Tony lifted Steve into his arms despite the protests that were leaving Steve’s lips. He tried to insist that he could walk but his protests fell on deaf ears.

“I was worried about you until I could see you could take care of yourself. Is it really your tech, Tony?” Steve asked when he was put in his bed. Tony had been gentle with him as though they were lovers and it made Steve’s heart ache. They would never have the chance to start a relationship and tears sprung to his eyes.

“Hey, Steve, what’s wrong? I’m safe! I’m right here.” Tony said as he sat on the bed and brushed a hand through Steve’s hair. His fingers were gentle as they slid down Steve’s cheek and cupped it.

“Nothing’s wrong, Tony. It was great seeing you out there. You’ve come a long way and it makes me happy. Now tell me, who’s behind this?”

“It’s Stane. He’s selling my tech and I have no way to prove it.” Tony responded as he shifted his body to lie beside Steve. “He’s killing innocent people, Steve, with my tech. I need to stop him.”

“I didn’t want it to be him but I had my suspicions.” Steve answered wearily as he turned to his side to face Tony. “There isn’t much we can do unless we have proof, Tony.”

“You can get it, from Stane’s office. You can get in there, Steve. He’s locked me out but you still have access. He doesn’t like you but he has to keep appearances. You can get in and out easy.” Tony traced the side of Steve’s face, watching him and waiting for a reaction.

“I’ll do it. This is important to you and it’ll save lives.”

“Thank you, Steve. Now let’s get some sleep. I’m exhausted.” Tony murmured as he pulled the covers up over them and fell asleep.

“Tony! Tony! You can’t sleep here! Tony! C’mon!” Steve whined but there was no answer other than Tony pulling Steve to his chest. He had no choice but to fall asleep with the comforting light of the reactor. It was a beacon of life and he would never resent it

The hardest part about the next day so far had been getting the information from Stane’s computer. Steve had known he would have gotten caught and Stane would have killed him if Coulson hadn’t been waiting outside. Never had Steve been so grateful in his life when he had seen the agent sitting in the lobby. He had grabbed Coulson and left the building, Stane watching them with a tactical eye.

Now, Steve was starting to rethink that thought. They were outside of the research facility Stane had cut off from the rest of Stark Industries. The blueprints had been easily accessible and when Steve had ran his I.D. card, but it had been rejected. Steve frowned as he tried it again but with no success. He turned to Coulson and shook his head. They wouldn’t be getting in this way.

He watched as they took the door down and led the way in. Steve was wary of the dark facility. The only lighting they had were the flood lights that hung over head. It was hard seeing anything in the dark and the smallest sound made Steve jump. This would be a hell of a time for his body to betray him but he kept moving on.

Even though he was with S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, Steve didn’t feel safe. There was something sinister in the air and he could feel it choking him. He couldn’t allow his insecurities to distract so Steve kept moving. He could hear something whirring and before he knew it, he was under attack. Steve tried to stay away from the machine, the glow of its eyes was menacing and cold, nothing like the ones on the Iron Man armor.

He watched as it fought the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. It gave him the distraction he needed to slip further into the facility. Steve felt guilty for doing so but he had to protect Tony. He could hear the fight in his ear and he swore under his breath. They were in a bad situation and there was nothing that could be done. They would have to fight as best they could and keep going. Tony would be alive at the end of this and Steve would see him grinning, cracking a stupid joke.

Steve was at the control panel, looking over the various controls as he heard the crashing from outside. It took all the willpower he had not to call out for Tony. There could be no distractions and that’s all he was right now. Steve slammed a fist down on the control panel and cursed. Frustrated tears stung at his eyes as he realized how weak he was. He could never be anything to Tony in this condition and one day, he wouldn’t be here at all; it was only a matter of time.

“Steve, sweetheart, you there?” Tony’s voice was tired, like he was ready to give up.

“I’m here, Tony. What do you need?”

“I need you to overload that Arc Reactor. You’ve seen the blueprints so I trust you know how?”

“Yeah, I do.”

“Okay, overload the sucker and get the hell out of dodge, Steve. I don’t want you hurt. I’ll find you.”

There was nothing but silence on Tony’s end and Steve began the process. He didn’t know what Tony had in mind but he trusted him. When it looked like his job was done, Steve ran, he knew he couldn’t be here when the reactor exploded. He watched in horror as the reactor exploded, Tony still on the roof. He wanted to rush forward and find Tony. The need to reassure himself was great and the resolve Steve had was burning up. Tears gathered in his eyes and he began to cry.

“Please tell me those are tears of joy.” Tony’s wrecked voice had Steve lifting his head. There he was, a little worse for wear but whole. There were scorch marks on his face and armor but the reactor in his chest was glowing, proof that Tony was alive.

“Tony...” Steve whispered. He stepped forward, reaching a hand out to touch Tony’s shoulder. It was warm under his touch and he smiled. This was the proof he needed and when he looked up to Tony, his breath caught.

“I’m here, Steve. I promise I’m here.” He said as he pulled Steve close. He crushed him to his body, not minding the small audience they had. Tony’s hand ran through Steve’s tousled hair and he smiled. “I told you, I’m invincible.”

“You told me that years ago when I was worried for your liver,” Steve snorted in amusement. If Tony was joking then it was a good indicator he would be fine.

“It still applies you know.” Tony pouted.

“Yes, dear.” Steve agreed with an eye roll.

“Does this mean we’re an old married couple now?” Tony asked with a wriggling of his brow.

“You’re pushing it. You haven’t even wined and dined me.” Steve retorted back sassily.

“What have we been doing all these years then?” Tony asked with a fake hurt tone. He still had his arms around Steve’s waist and wouldn’t let go. It gave him the opportunity to pull Steve closer to him; his hand splayed over Steve’s lower back and his head invaded Steve’s space.

“I thought I was working for you.” Steve answered with a raised eyebrow.

“Let me kiss you. God, let me kiss you, Steve.” Tony’s voice held a tone of desperation and Steve couldn’t deny him any longer. He needed this just as much as Tony.

“Yes.” Steve answered. Before he could get another word out, Tony’s mouth was on his, devouring him with everything he had. There was so much in this kiss that Steve was overwhelmed. His hand gripped the side of Tony’s jaw as he opened his mouth and let Tony in. A strong tongue stroked against his and Steve just melted into Tony. His eyes were lidded when Tony pulled away and he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“You’re gonna tell the world you’re Iron Man aren’t you?” Steve asked with a wide grin.

“You know me too damn well.” Tony laughed.

Steve leaned closer and whispered, “that’s my job, Mr. Stark, I am your assistant after all,” along with a promise into Tony’s ear.


End file.
